Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror/Transcript
This will be the transcript for the remake of ''Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror''. On the Road (The story begins with the Cryptkeeper singing and riding on his motorcylce) Cryptkeeper Oh I'm C. C.K. Rider. '' ''Got some scary tales to tell. '' ''On a midnight run to madness. '' ''I gonna highway to... * Cryptkeeper: Hello, boils and ghouls. Welcome to the second half of ghoulish Halloween Feature. As you can see I'm taking this terror tale on the road. Out for a little fresh "scare" you might say. (chuckles) It's a ghastly little vial bubbler that takes place in the sweltering, normal town that has a not so normal haunting building that's called...(suddenly interrupted by a old voice) * ???: Guess who? (Crypt looks in the mirror and it happened to be the Old Witch driving a giant spider with a pumkin on top) * Old Witch: What did one ghost say to the other ghost? Don't forget to fasten your seatbelt. (laughs) Now move it or lose it Crypty! (moves ahead of him) * Cryptkeper: Some drivers are real animals. Not to mention their vehicles. * ???: A undertaker statement Cryptkeeper. (It was the Vaultkeeper driving his monster truck and boxing in Cryptkeeper) * Cryptkeeper: I'm boxed in. Trapped. Now I know how our heroes feel in this snare raising story. It's a blood chilling tale about that bear and his friends going to a hotel that still has ghosts in the elevator. I called it...Winnie the Pooh Visits the Tower of Terror. The Prologue (One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, everyone is getting ready for their next Halloween Adventure...) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and the others so long? They said they should be here. * Timmy Turner: Don't worry Rabbit, Lincoln and his sisters are getting them right now. * Zazu: Well it's a good thing we have Christopher Robin's Cousins on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Wanda: Sure you could. * Human Rainbow Dash: So where are they now? * Piglet: Hey I see them coming right now. (Then Lincoln, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Lincoln: Hi, everyone. We’re here. * Rabbit: It’s about time what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: it's the thought that counts, Issy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Alice showed up. * Leni: And it’s a good thing that Zhane help there when we know how to wake him up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry were late. * Winnie the Pooh: It's fine Sora, but where's Mimi? * Human Rarity: Well she is probably getting some great dresses to pack, as always? * Tigger: There she is. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for our 5th Halloween adventure with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure during this Halloween once again. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Lynn: Hey Tai, we can't just leave here yet? * Tai Kamiya: Wow Man! What do you mean "we can't just leave here yet" Lynn? Where ready to go on this another Halloween adventures. * Lynn: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zazu: Ha! Apparently Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Rabbit: Well let's just hope that they don't be late again, for once. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Ash. * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob, Tino and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, let’s get the show on the… * Familiar Voice: '''(Voices) STOP! * '''All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. * Familiar Voice: Hey, Guys! Don't forget about me! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (Then Clyde McBride just comes in) * Lincoln: What's up Clyde? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello Clyde! * Cylde: Hi, Pooh Bear. * -This is a surprise. * Leni: What are you do here Clyde? * Piglet: And how did you find us? * Clyde: I asked my parents that I can join you guys for this Halloween and I just follow a map that Pooh left for me. * Tigger: Oh yeah, I forgot Pooh-Boy left you a map to get here. * Mimi Tachikawa: You know him? * Lincoln: Guys I want you to meet my good friend, Clyde McBride. * Tigger: He's from their hometown, too. * Tai Kamiya: So you must be Clyde McBride, a friend of Lincoln that Pooh told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. * Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you, Clyde. * Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over their is Matt. * Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. * Joe Kido: I shake hands. If you have me. * Clyde: * Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. * Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, I didn't know that Lincoln has a friend. * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer exprend. * Izzy Izumi: Do you have Internet axends? * Tai Kamiya: And last without less, this little guys, is uh... * T.K Takaishi: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. * Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. * Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. * Togepi: Togepi * Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. * Pikachu: Pika. * Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah and this is Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Zazu: And I am Zazu, a friends of Pooh and his friends. * Clyde: Well it's really nice to meet you guys, Lincoln told me all about you. My name is Clyde McBride, but you can called me Clyde for short. * Matt Ishida: I bet you know Pooh and the others for months. * Clyde: I met with him and friends a few times. I first met them on Christmas. * Lori: And let's not forget on Hallowen. * Clyde: Oh thanks reminding me, Lori. * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Ash Ketchum: I think you should come with us. * Clyde: Really? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh yes! The rest of our friends will be thrilled to meet you, Clyde. * Clyde: Well what are we ready for, let's go! (And so, Pooh, Ash and Tai are went off and meet Simba and others. Meanwhile at the Great Valley, Simba was drink from the pond, and sunelly…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big napes. (Yawning) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai and the others to show up because they have a special surprise for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. * Donald Duck: You said it! * Tino Tonitini: Well is not like Pooh will be late for once. * Sunset Shimmer: Do you thinks is something's wrong? * Kolwalski: I don't know and I don't care. * Pumbaa: Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, Kolwalski? * Kolwalski: They said they were bringing some new friends. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Mickey Mouse: Good idea, Simba. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Maybe it’s somebody we know that we haven’t seen for a long time. * Eugene Krabs: Well, uhh, I guess you’re right, Simba and SpongeBob. * Skipper: Hey, maybe they bring Ronald McDonald and his friends. * Private: That will be really cool, Skipper. * Pumbbaa: So where are they now? * Simba: Well guys, I think I see them coming right now! (Then Pooh, Ash, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Hey guys, sorry we were late. * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before our next Halloween journey with you guys. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. A 1939 Disaster/Making a Story Getting Out of a Monster Jam * Cryptkeeper: So you see, even though Abigal wasn't popular or gets the attention, doesn't mean you should take your revenge on your sister. Luckily, our heroes helped her learned her lesson before any of them went down. To their graves that is. (chuckles) * Old Witch: I'll take care of you if you don't get off my bumper, you worm bucket! * Vaultkeeper: There's only one problem with monster trucks, Cryptkeeper. You have to feed them (laughs as his truck gnaws on the pipe of Crypt's bike) * Cryptkeeper: Two can play at that game, Vaultkeeper. Fortunaltely I bought this sinsister cycle from James Burns. (turns on the Nitro) * Vaultkeeper: Oh. (Suddenly Crypt flew in the air, leaving the Old Witch and Vault with nothing but the wheels and the air bags exploded) * Cryptkeeper: That's for this adventure. So til, next time, stay ghoul. (a wolf howls) And happy Halloween. (laughs off into the night) Category:Halloween Movies Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts